Ash Alola lemons
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash goes to Alola lemons later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's Alola journey**

 **Prologue**

Ash Ketchum was training in Pallet town for the next league. He didn't know where to go. Professor Oak walked to the young trainer.

''I need you to deliver an egg to the Alola Region trainer school.'' He said in a way that intrigued Ash.''

''Will there be any new pokemon professor?'' He asked hopefully. Catching new pokemon was always a goal of Ash's.

''I would assume so my boy. Now who are you taking other than Pikachu.'' Oak asked knowing Ash wouldn't leave Pikachu.

''Just Pikachu. I want to catch new pokemon and they won't develop if I go into my old and stronger pokemon.'' Ash replied with ease. Oak had a smile thinking along those lines too. Ash and Oak's chat was inturpted when a blue light shone down. From it Ash saw Mewtwo, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Meowth, Venasaur, Bulbasaur, 2Pidgeot, Scyther, Gyarados, Rhyhorn, Nidoqueen, Rapidash, Ninetails, Vulpix, Dewgong, Blastiose, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Seadra, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Golduck, Psyduck, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard, Slowking, Luxio, Whismur, Wailord, Nidoran (Several each), Koffing (several), Mothim (several), Rattata (several), Zubat(several), Teddiursa (several), Spheal (several), Venonat (several), Houndour, (several), Darumaka (2), Darmanitan, Zoroark, Zorua, Larvitar, Tyranitar, Goodra, Greninja, Butterfree, Flygon, Absol, Cottenee, Snover, Fearow, Dragonite, Spoink, Skrelp, Hippopotas and Riolu. These were all Pokemon Ash had helped and Greninja and Goodra had helped him in the Kalos league.

''These pokemon want to be strong and I can think of no better trainer. Pluse my clones need a way to pay you back for Mt Quena.'' Mewtwo said using telepathy. Oak was amazed that this pokemon could talk.

''Mewtwo was created to fight and as a clone to Mew.'' Ash explained. Oak just nodded waiting for an explination. Nothing could be weirder than this for a Pokemon. Ash's mother came to Oak's lab to see if he needed anything.

''I need a favour. I need this egg taken to Melemele island in the Alola region. But I can't go. It is my cousin in the trainer school. Ash has agreed to go for me'' Oak informed Delia who smirked. Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Mr. Mime soon left for the Vermillion sea port. They journeyed to Saffron City and Ash saw Sabrina the gym leader with a Gengar.

The ghost type flew to Ash. Ash couldn't believe it. His old troublesome Haunter had evolved. Sabrina ran after Gengar.

''Hi Ash. I see Gengar likes you. He has been a good companion but I have an Espeon too. Gengar needs experience.'' Sabrina explained to Ash. Ash nodded hoping he could take Gengar.

''Could I take Gengar with me. I am going to Alola to train. I have other pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. Gengar would fit in well.'' Ash pleaded to Sabrina.

''I was hoping you would say that.'' Sabrina replied a huge smile. Sabrina handed Gengar's pokeball to Ash. Ash recalled his ghost type. Ash also saw Anthony with a Primeape.

''Hi Ash want another pokemon back? Primeape is much stronger I have gone to my limits. He needs lots of battles and experience.'' Anthony asked. Ash nodded and recalled his pig monkey pokemon.

Ash and Delia soon continued to Vermillion City. They had their tickets and were on the ferry to Alola.

A few hours later they were in the Alola region with the egg. Off the peir and in the crystal clear water Ash was riding a Sharpedo. He was looking at all the pokemon he hadn't seen before. Ash had 6 pokeballs with his mother on the land. Ash had Sharpedo dive and looked at the pokemon below the sea too.

He would be travelling here soon. Ash and Pikachu saw all kinds of amazing water pokemon. He wondered if they could do any new battle techniques like Mega-Evolution. Ash saw his time was nearly up and took Sharpedo to the pier and the pokemon ride lady.

''So how was it?'' She asked Ash. He had a huge smile.

''It was incredible. I want to do it again. Are there anymore pokemon I could ride?'' Ash responded his eyes glowing like a kid.

''There are numerous riding pokemon including Tauros, Stoutland, Lapras, Sharpedo, Mudsdale, Machamp and Charizard.'' The Pokeride lady explained. Ash and Pikachu began running along the beach but he trod on something. It turned out to be a pokemon's tail. The pokemon fired an ember attack at Ash.

Ash went to his mother and was telling her about the Sharpedo ride. Delia just smiled at Ash. He had always been the same. Ash saw lot's of new wild pokemon even an Exeggutor which looked like a palm tree.

Ash and Delia got in a cart pulled by a Tauros. The driver was explaining how Pokemon were used in Alola for battling, pets or everyday life. Tauros went nice and slow. Delia saw a berry market she asked the driver to pull over. Delia started sniffing the berries her at her side in a flowery shirt.

Delia was talking with . Ash left the cart and saw a pokemon tunneling around the city. He put his head to the barrow. The pokemon jumped and clamped Ash's nose. Pikachu and he jumped back. It let go and began to tunnel to the forest. Ash hot on it's heels he needed a pokedex. He and Pikachu ran into the middle of the forest chasing it. The pokemon disappeared.

Ash saw a huge pokemon standing over him. Ash and Pikachu began to run. The pokemon followed them dismantiling parts of the forest. Ash and Pikachu managed to loose it. But they were lost when a bright yellow Pokemon appeared and guided them out of the forest. But on their way out Ash saw a weakened pokemon. It was on all fours bruised and battered.

''Gengar, Primeape help me out.'' The pokemon was scared. Ash slowly went to the pokemon.

''It's alright. I won't hurt you.'' Ash told the pokemon. He gently picked it up. Pikachu went slowly to Ash. Ash picked the pokemon up and walked out of the forest. He went looking for his mother or the trainer school. He bumped into a person with the new pokemon more scared than before. The person knew where the trainer school was. She offered to take him there.

''Thanks my name's Ash. What's yours and do you know about this pokemon.''

''My name's Lille but pokemon are a topic of study not to be held. So why are you carrying that Stuffle and Pikachu.''

''Pikachu is my partner and hates it's pokeball. Stuffle I found weak in the forest and am looking for a place to heal it.''

''Well the trainer school should be able to help you.'' Ash, Lille and the pokemon were on their way. They arrived and Lille told the people gathered about Ash. He saw so many new Pokemon. One girl was holding a round pokemon with a delicious smell. One boy had a pokemon that looked like a chubby squirrel next to him. A tan guy had a Charizard with a saddle on. Finally a young girl with a seal like pokemon. She had seen Ash in the bay while fishing hooking a Bruxish.

''Hi nice to meet you all. I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town.''

''Hi I'm Mallow.'' The girl holding the round pokemon said.

''Oh and this is my Bounsweet.''

''I'm Lana and this is my Poplio.'' The girl with the seal like pokemon said.

''I'm Sophocles and this is my Togedmaru.'' The boy with the chubby squirrel pokemon said.

Ash saw fossils of an Aerodactyl and Aurorus. Then in the yard a Primeape training. A Boldore and trainer walking.

Mallow knocked on a door. Calling for the princepal. It was Oak's cousion. He did look like Oak. He said the school was full of rock and roll. Mimey and Delia walked out of the office too.

The four walked back in and contacted Oak. Informing him the egg was safe and sound.

''Thanks to you Delia.''

''It's my greatest pleasure.''

Ash and Mallow went to look around the campus more. He was shown a great looking classroom with books and a sea breeze. A pool and field were in the campus.

''Aloha.''

''Professor Kukui.''

''Princepal Oak filled me in. Hi Ash.''

''Hi Professor.''

They heard a growl and three people in shorts threatning the Charizard trainer.

''If we beat you in a battle Charizard is ours.''

''You'll be sorry.''

Ash ran to help as the grunts threw pokeballs revealing Zubat and pokemon called Yungosse and Salandit. Ash wanted to help the trainer out.

''Tell Charizard to fight.''

''Stop it.'' Ash yelled running to the field.

''Your cowards. You ready you are?''

''Kiawe. Now Turtonator come out.'' Kiawe threw his pokeball revealing the pokemon.

It roared to the field.

''Thats a Turtonator.''

''A strong and trusted friend a wise one.''

''Now Salandit use Venoshock. Yungosse use Bite. Zubat leech-life.'' The grunts commanded their pokemon.

''Pikachu use quick-attack.'' Ash commanded back. Pikachu charged passed the attacks and slammed all three Salandit.

Turtonator turned it's shell onto Zubat and Yungoose. The spikes exploded sending the pokemon back.

''What happened?'' Ash asked confused.

''If something touches the spines on Turtonator's shell they blow up.''

''Wow.''

''Quick Salandit use flame-burst.''

''Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt.''

''I'll finish this.'' Kiawe said pushing a thing on his wrist. It glowed.

''Oh-no. Uh oh. Could it be the move?'' The grunts said quickly.

''Inferno overdrive.'' Kiawe commanded with the glowing thing on his wrist.

Turtonator shot a ball of fire at the grunts leaving their pokemon unable to battle. There was a huge explosion and crator.

''We won't forget this.'' One grunt said while running.

''Yeah Just like my bro said.'' Another added running to his bike. They rode away.

''Kiawe what was that?'' Ash asked amazed. Could his pokemon use this.

''A Z Move.'' Kukui said walking to the trainers.

''You were great.''

''Alola has four islands and all have a unique guardian deity pokemon.'' Kukui explained to Ash.

''You need to enter a ceremony called the Island challenge to use Z moves.'' Kukui explained. Ash's eyes glowed.

Ash saw a pokemon. He asked what it was it was the guardian Tapu Koko. Stuffle was rested at the school and by the night was much better. So Ash pulled out a spare Pokeball and caught him.

That night Ash and Delia were eating in their hotel. It was delicious. Ash was telling Delia about the day's events. Then he heard a really weird noise and went sprinting with Pikachu. He ran to the top of a staircase. Tapu Koko decsended and gave Ash a Z-Ring.

Ash went to his mother and told her he wanted to stay.

The next day Ash went sprinting to the pokemon school. He had sent Primeape and Gengar to Oak's lab with his other pokemon. Keeping Pikachu and Stuffle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Alola journey**

 **Day 2 Start.**

At the School Sophocles and Lana were with their Poplio and Togedemaru. Sophocles was workng on a holo gram. While Lana had Poplio try and make a balloon.

Togedemaru was in a wheel powering the system. Mallow and Lille were talking about a recepie. Bounsweet was on her shoulder. Kiawe walked in after a delivery. The professor and Ash walked in. His Z-ring on his shoulder.

Ash explained what his plan for being there was. After a while Ash and most of the others were talking. Mostly about his Z-ring and crystal.

''It's electrium Z.'' Kiawe said he needed to know where Ash got it from.

''Tapu Koko gave it to me.'' Ash explained everyone was shocked.

Lille explained she read that Tapu Koko likes to help people and play tricks on them sometimes even punish them. Ash was amazed at this pokemon.

The class went to Samson Oak's science lesson. It was about Pokemon with variations and an Alolan Exeggutor. It was a grass and dragon type not grass and psychic like Kanto region Exeggutor. Ash ran to Exeggutor and tried to pet it's tail. The tail had it's own brain and slammed into Ash sending him flying. The others asked if he was okay.

Samson finished the lesson and dismissed the kids. Then they had a lesson with Kukui and he had a pokemon at his side a small dog like pokemon. It was a Rockruff. Kukui was teaching about

School was dismissed. Ash and Kukui went to the professor's house. Kukui made a nice dinner. Rockruff and Pikachu became friends and chilled out. The two humans slept after a while. Ash and Kukui the next day went to school. Lana had Poplio training in the pool. Ash challenged her to a race. Pikachu beat Poplio on the land part of the course. In the pool Poplio swam at 25mph which is faster than Pikachu and easily beat it. Ash dried Pikachu off.

Ash also sent Stuffle out for some exercise and to meet the others. It was shy and hid behind Ash. Ash told Stuffle to meet them. Stuffle was welcomed by all but Lillie who was terrified of Pokemon. Ash told Stuffle to be confident in itself. Then he had an idea.

Ash contacted Professor Oak and had Goodra sent over. Goodra took in Stuffle and made it a prodogiy. Ash decided to have Stuffle sent to meet his other pokemon. Stuffle was terrified but Goodra was sent back too.

Ash and the others began their day's lessons. The day was over so quick and everyone headed home. Ash and Kukui had another incredible dinner. Ash contacted his mother.

She was glad he was okay. Ash was glad to see his mother happy. She had a suprise for him on the way to Alola right now. Ash and Kukui went home again after another day and Ash played with Rockruff. The two ate and after a while went to bed.

The next morning rolled around. Ash woke and saw a herd of flying pokemon.

''That's a Trumbeak and a Pikepeck herd Ash. They're flying pokemon native to Alola. This time every year they get as much food as possible.'' There was something else with them.

Ash went to look at them. The school was closed today so Ash went to investigate the Pikepeck and Trumbeak. He went charging in the forest Pikachu on his shoulder. Team Rocket were in a nest of the pokemon that chased Ash the other day. Along with some kind of pokemon.

James was polishing something and Jessie complained and snatched it. It was a different kind of pokeball. It was a luxury ball. Meowth was suspicous of the pokemon guarding the entrence but more so of the pokemon sat doing nothing.

He jumped at it. But it was a ghost type so Meowth couldn't battle it well. Jessie hurled the luxury ball at it and caught it. James started sobbing as it was part of his collection.

Ash, Rowlet and Pikachu left the forest with Rowlet. As they saw the light of the city Team Rocket appeared. Jessie sent her Mimikyu. It used shadow-claw and shadow-ball on Rowlet. Then play-rough on Pikachu. But the Beware came out and chased Team Rocket for a hug.

Ash got Pikachu and Rowlet and ran to the Pokemon centre. After his pokemon were rested Ash bought some pokeballs. He went back to Kukui and introduced the professor and Rockruff to Rowlet.

The next day Kukui announced a field trip to Akala Island. Everyone except Lillie was excited she was terrified. But Samson Oak said she could stay at the pokemon centre with him for the day. Lana, Mallow and Kiawe were from this island. They knew it very well. Mallow said she would show Ash around. But Kukui said he would be meeting some people and then when back start his island challenge. Ash was super excited but told not to over train on the island.

The day passed everyone talking about the field trip. That night Ash couldn't sleep. So he went for a walk. Pikachu and Rowlet sensed the tension and followed him. They saw Ash not far sitting looking at the ocean taking the fresh air. Kukui heard his feet hit the wooden floor and walked too see what was happening. He saw Ash and his pokemon looking at the sea breathing the clean Alolan air.

''What's wrong Ash?'' He asked. Ash and his pokemon jumped.

''We're fine just I don't know what to expect in the Alola league. Or what pokemon await on Akala island.'' Ash stated back to the professor. Kukui just smiled.

''All kinds.'' He said and Ash's face lit up. He wanted to be there now. On the Island May, Dawn and Serena arrived. They were Ash's suprise. He would like there pressence in Alola.

The next day came around and Ash and the class were on Kukui's boat. Lillie said it looked old.

''Don't call my boat old. It's a classic, well seasoned.'' Kukui defended back. Everyone laughed. Ash was looking and saw Alomamola leap out of the water he quickly snapped a picture. Kukui gave everyone a camera and said their objective was to photograph at least three pokemon.

''Ash has got an amazing photo there.'' Oak and Kukui praised. When Ash showed the picture of Alomamola to the class.

The boat docked and Ash went charging off. He was told be back by 3 pm. The group arrived at 8:05 Am. So they had pleanty of time. Ash saw Igglybuff, Pikipeck and Yungoos in the grass. One Yungoos challenged Rowlet and Ash caught it along with a Pikipeck. He then walked further for a good photograph. He saw two Igglybuff rolling and got it. Mallow was used to the island so she had three photograph's anyway now.

Mallow and Lana were working as a team and saw Ash's new pokemon come running. Ash was battling with Rowlet some trainer sent out a Munchlax in a one on one battle agianst Ash.

''Rowlet use Tackle.'' Ash commanded. Rowlet slammed into Munchlax and sent it back.

''Great now Leafage.'' Rowlet launched the leaves and did massive damage to Munchlax knocking it out. Ash soon heard clapping and saw Mallow, Lana, May, Dawn and Serena behind him.


End file.
